thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena
Selena Lua was the Moon Arcana known as Bringer of Doubt. She was was allied with the Empress, the Magician, and the Fool. She was later killed by Richter. Physical description Selena had long silvery-blond hair with dark eyes. She has been described as having a beach-volleyball-player physique. Personality Biography Early life Poison Princess She meets Evie and Jack in her house, which she made to trap Arcana like Evie. She decided not to fight, as Jack is with her, and the two seem to fall in love, as they share common interests. She helps in the rescue of the Fool and the Magician, and they form a tentative alliance, though Selena always has an arrow in store for Evie. Endless Knight Selena travels with them into the cannibals' area, and tries to create arrows to replenish her supply - 1 arrow only. She is captured along with the group and rescued by Evie. She survives Ogen's assault and stays with the group. Dead of Winter She, Evie, and Gabriel attack the Army of the Southeast in order to rescue Jack who is being tortured by the Duke and Duchess Most Perverse. They succeed, and kill one of the Vincent/Violet clones along the way. Selena is then captured at night and brought North to be tortured by the First twins. Jack, Evie, and Death set out to help her, holding the twins' father as hostage. Selena kills The Lovers after Evie frees her. She reveals that she and Jackson will never be together because he has chosen Evie. Jack and Selena ride off, thinking that Evie has chosen Death, and then Selena (and seemingly Jack) are suddenly killed by one of the Emperor's fire storms. Day Zero The Moon, Bringer of Doubt, Selena's story is about her being raised by her aunts, who she secretly believes caused a fire to kill off her parents, who hadn't wanted Selena to be so wrapped up in the Arcane lore. As an act of rebellion, she heads off to college on an archery scholarship with her goal being to find friendship. She thinks she's found a friend -Candy, and is considering joining her sorority, when during a party a group of guys manage to roofie her and drag her away to a separate room. Candy notices, and although Selena slurs help, due to previous jealousy over Selena getting all the attention, she ignores her and mutters that she's a slut. Just as the group is about to have their way with her, Selena's fury and self empowerment activates her powers. She beats them to a pulp, breaking several limbs, and when she sees Candy knocks her teeth out. The story ends with her deciding to go back to her aunts and win the game. Arcana Rising It was later revealed that Selena sacrificed herself and saved Jack from the Emperor's attack. Appearances *Poison Princess *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero Trivia * According to "Day Zero", Selena was a motocross champion, Olympic archery hopeful, and college student who just moved away from her aunts' home. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Major Arcana